The present invention relates generally to a cable access assembly and more particularly to a device for facilitating access to the conductors in a multi-conductor cable for the purpose of placing a plurality of resistors or other electrical elements within the conductor circuits of the multi-conductor cable.
Multi-conductor cables containing as many as fifty or more individual wires are used in the communications or data transmissions or processing industries. It is sometimes necessary, when interfacing these multi-conductor cables with certain equipment, to apply a certain resistance or other electronic characteristic within the wires of the multi-conductor cable. One way in which this is presently being accomplished in the prior art is to terminate each of the fifty or more wires of the multi-conductor cable into a termination panel embodying the desired resistances or other electrical elements. Each of the conductors is connected with the panel so that its respective circuit runs through the desired resistance or other electrical element. These resistors or other electrical elements are then connected to the corresponding other end of the conductor. This method is not only time consuming and expensive, but also requires a relatively large amount of valuable space.
In another prior art method, the multi-conductor cable is split and the electrical components wired directly to the cable conductors. A plastic enclosure is then positioned around the electrical components and the ends sealed, after which a plastic sealing material such as an epoxy is poured or injected into the tube and allowed to cure. The molded plastic material disposed around the body of the cable provides a means for relieving strain on the various connections within the cable. Although this method requires much less space than other prior art devices, this latter method virtually eliminates any access to the resistors or other electrical components connected within the cable after the plastic material is cured. Thus, this latter method does not facilitate changing of the resistors or other electrical components, nor does it facilitate access for testing or repair.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device usable with a multi-conductor cable which facilitates the placement of resistors or other electrical elements within the conductor circuit which not only is space efficient, but also facilitates continued access to the conductors for testing, replacement or repair.